icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Malhotra
| birth_place = Mississauga, ON, CAN | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1998 | former_teams = New York Rangers Dallas Stars Columbus Blue Jackets San Jose Sharks AHL Hartford Wolf Pack SEL HV71 SloL HDD Olimpija Ljubljana |}} Emmanuel Noveen Malhotra (born May 18, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre From Mississauga,Ontario,Canada currently playing for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL), serving as an alternate captain. During his NHL career he has additionally played for the Dallas Stars, Columbus Blue Jackets, San Jose Sharks and New York Rangers. He is known as a two-way forward and for his faceoff proficiency. Malhotra was drafted in the first round as the seventh overall pick of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. He joined the NHL after a two-year career in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) with the Guelph Storm, with whom he served as captain in his final year. Winning a J. Ross Robertson Cup championship and subsequently appearing in the 1998 Memorial Cup with the Storm, Malhotra also earned a Bobby Smith Trophy, George Parsons Trophy and Memorial Cup All-Star honours as a junior. He played with the Rangers from 1998 to 2002. During this time he was assigned on numerous occasions to the team's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, with whom he won a Calder Cup championship in 2000. At the 2001–02 trade deadline, he was dealt to the Stars and spent parts of three seasons with the club. Beginning in 2003–04, Malhotra began to see increased offensive production, marked by his acquisition off waivers by the Blue Jackets. After four seasons in Columbus, he signed a one-year contract with the Sharks in September 2009. He recorded a career-high in goals with San Jose, before joining the Canucks on a three-year deal. Internationally, Malhotra has represented Canada in under-18 competition, two World Junior Championships and one World Championship. Serving as team captain at the 2000 World Junior Championships, Malhotra led Canada to a bronze medal. Playing career Guelph Storm After playing minor hockey with the Mississauga Reps of the Metro Toronto Hockey League (MTHL), After being selected in the 1st round (17th overall) of the 1996 OHL Priority Selection, Malhotra played two seasons in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) with the Guelph Storm, beginning in 1996–97. He scored 16 goals and 44 points over 61 games in his rookie season. In the 1997 playoffs, he added 14 points in 18 games as Guelph lost in the semifinals to the Ottawa 67's. The following season, he improved to 16 goals and 51 points over 57 games. He served as team captain while being assigned the primary role of shutting down opposing team's top forwards. Guelph advanced to the OHL Finals, where they defeated Ottawa in five games to capture the J. Ross Robertson Cup. Malhotra had 13 points in 12 games in the championship-winning playoff season. Earning a berth into the 1998 Memorial Cup, Guelph made it to the final, where they lost to the Portland Winter Hawks 4–3 in overtime. Malhotra ranked third in tournament scoring with a goal and seven points over five games. He was named to the Memorial Cup All-Star Team and was awarded the George Parsons Trophy as the tournament's most sportsmanlike player. New York Rangers In the off-season, Malhotra was drafted by the New York Rangers in the first round, seventh overall, of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. The Rangers scouted him as a strong, physical player with good hockey sense and character, comparing him to Adam Graves. He was surprised to have been selected by the Rangers, as they were one of the only teams to have not interviewed or met with him prior to the draft. He anticipated being drafted by the Calgary Flames at sixth overall, as the team's general manager had previously drafted him into the OHL as general manager of the Storm. With the 1998–99 approaching, Malhotra had not yet signed an NHL contract with the Rangers by October. League rules stipulated that if he did not sign by October 8, 1998, he would be required to return to junior for the entire campaign. The night before the deadline, Malhotra and the Rangers agreed to a three-year deal worth the rookie-maximum of $975,000 with performance-based incentives that could have increased his salary to $2 million. Making the immediate jump from junior to the NHL at the age of 18, he became the second player of Indian heritage to play in the NHL, after Robin Bawa. Malhotra recorded eight goals and 16 points over 73 games as a rookie. During the season, the Rangers were interested in acquiring Vancouver Canucks forward Pavel Bure. It was reported that Canucks general manager Brian Burke had requested Malhotra to be involved in a trade that would have sent him along with Niklas Sundstrom, Dan Cloutier and the Rangers' first-round pick in the 1999 draft in exchange for Bure. However, Rangers general manager Neil Smith refused to include Malhotra and the deal never materialized. The following season, he struggled to earn a regular spot on the Rangers' roster and was often a healthy scratch. Rangers head coach John Muckler publicly declared before the beginning of the Malhotra's second NHL campaign that he would be nothing more than a career third-liner. Malhotra's potential was often at the centre of an ongoing dispute between Muckler and Smith. Malhotra suffered an ankle injury in November that sidelined him for four games. Upon his recovery, his play was judged by team management to have suffered and he began to be benched. Meanwhile, the Canadian national junior team wanted the Rangers to loan him to them for the 2000 World Junior Championships. On December 12, 1999, general manager Neil Smith obliged and assigned Malhotra for the international tournament. He was then sent for a two-week conditioning assignment with the Rangers' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack. On March 14, 2000, he was sent back down to the OHL on March 14, 2000, in order to retain his eligibility for later AHL assignment in the season. Malhotra had dressed for only four games in the two months between his return from the World Junior Championships in early-January and his junior re-assignment. He was pointless in the 27 games total he played with the Rangers that season. Returning to Guelph, he played in five regular season and six playoff games. Upon his junior club's first-round playoff elimination, he was re-assigned to the Wolf Pack where he recorded a goal and six points over 12 games to finish the regular season. He then added three points in 23 post-season contests, helping the Wolf Pack to the franchise's first Calder Cup championship. Malhotra returned to the Wolf Pack the following season after failing to make the Rangers' roster out of training camp. With New York deep at the centre position, his AHL assignment was predicated on him learning to play wing. He received numerous call-ups to New York and finished the 2000–01 campaign with 11 points over 28 games in the AHL and 12 points over 50 games in the NHL. The season also marked a management change as Glen Sather took over as general manager, marking the departure of Smith, who had drafted Malhotra and regarded him as untradeable during his tenure. Fifty-six games into his 2001–02 season with the Rangers, Sather dealt Malhotra to the Dallas Stars at the trade deadline, along with winger Barrett Heisten, in exchange for forwards Martin Rucinsky and Roman Lyashenko. Although he had established himself as an effective forechecker and defensive forward, Malhotra did not materialize into the offensive player the Rangers hoped he would be. Post-New York Malhotra welcomed the trade to Dallas as an opportunity for more playing time, as he was sparsely used with the Rangers. However, he saw limited success with the Stars. Following his trade, he recorded one point, a goal, in 16 games to finish the 2001–02 season. He was re-signed by Dallas to a two-year contract on June 27, 2002. In 2002–03, he recorded 10 points over 59 games. He appeared in his first Stanley Cup playoffs as the Stars qualified for the 2003 post-season as the top seed in the Western Conference. They were eliminated in the second round by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. After going pointless in nine games early the following season, the Stars waived Malhotra on November 19, 2003. Two days later, he was picked up by the Columbus Blue Jackets. Malhotra improved with the Blue Jackets, notching 12 goals and 25 points over 56 games following the trade. He missed the final six games of the regular season with a bruised ankle. His ice time rose from an average of nine minutes a game with Dallas the previous season to 14 minutes in Columbus. Due to the NHL lockout, Malhotra spent the 2004–05 season overseas in Europe. He initially signed with HDD Olimpija Ljubljana of Slovenia on October 8, 2004, and recorded 27 points over 26 games (including both Slovenian league and inter-league play). On December 12, he signed with HV71 Jönköping of the Swedish Elite League. He notched seven points in 20 games with the club. Returning to Columbus as NHL resumed play the following season, Malhotra spent 2005–06 centering Columbus' third line. Despite missing 24 games due to injury with back spasms in November and a shoulder injury in January, he improved his points total for the second straight NHL season with 10 goals and 21 assists. The Blue Jackets re-signed him in the off-season to a three-year contract on June 20, 2006. In the first year of his new contract, he tallied nine goals and 25 points over a full 82-game season. Malhotra missed 11 games with a recurring knee injury in December 2007. Late in the 2007–08 season, on March 17, 2008, he recorded a career-high three points in one game (two goals and an assist) in a 4–3 win against the Detroit Red Wings. He finished the campaign with 11 goals and 29 points. Early in the 2008–09 season, Malhotra missed five games with a lower-body injury. He recorded a career-high 24 assists and 35 points over 77 games during the campaign. As Columbus was plagued with numerous injuries over the course of the season, Malhotra was used on various lines while also in a shutdown role, playing against top opposing forwards. His contract was not renewed by the Blue Jackets in the 2009 off-season and he became an unrestricted free agent. After failing to sign with an NHL team, Malhotra accepted an invitation to the San Jose Sharks' training camp on September 17, 2009. Five days later, he signed a one-year, $700,000 deal with the team. He went on to recorded a career-high 14 goals and plus-17 rating, along with 19 assists for 33 points, in his only season with the Sharks. He centred the team's third line and earned time playing wing on the powerplay. The Sharks did not re-sign him, however, and he became an unrestricted free agent for the second consecutive summer on July 1, 2010. Looking back on his time in San Jose, Malhotra called it the "most enjoyable season he's had as a pro," being able to play for a winning team and have a long playoff run for the first time in his NHL career. Vancouver Canucks On his first day of free agency on July 1, 2010, Malhotra signed a three-year, $7.5 million deal with the Vancouver Canucks that included a no-trade clause. Malhotra was named an alternate captain during away games for the Canucks before the season began. He scored his first goal as a Canuck on October 17, during a 5–1 win against the Carolina Hurricanes. Malhotra settled into to the Canucks' lineup as the team's third-line centre, often playing with wingers Raffi Torres and Jannik Hansen, while playing significant time on the penalty kill and matching up against opposing team's best forwads. His success as a defensive specialist earned him early consideration for the Selke Trophy as the league's best two-way forward. On the NHL's website, he was chosen as the front-runner for the award at the mid-way point of the campaign. He was also credited with allowing the team to use Ryan Kesler in a more offensive role (Kesler was the team's previous shutdown centre); as a result, the second-line centre recorded career-highs in goals and points. Near the end of the season, Malhotra was struck in the eye by a puck during a game against the Colorado Avalanche on March 16, 2011. He immediately left the ice and underwent eye surgery the following day. It was announced on March 21, 2011 that Malhotra would not be returning to the lineup for the rest of the regular season and the playoffs, without further comment on Malhotra's condition. Eight days later, he underwent a second successful surgery on his eye. Limited to 72 games, Malhotra recorded his third consecutive 30-point season with 11 goals and 19 assists, while playing on the Canucks' third line with Raffi Torres and Jannik Hansen. His 61.7% faceoff percentage ranked second in the league behind David Steckel. Malhotra made an appearance during a pre-game ceremony at Rogers Arena, co-accepting the Presidents' Trophy with captain Henrik Sedin on behalf of the Canucks team for recording the best regular season record for the 2010–11 season. Despite original statements from the team that he would not return for the playoffs, Malhotra began working his way up from light practices with the team in May 2011. By the end of the month, he was cleared by doctors to play in the Stanley Cup Finals. Though he remained out of the lineup for Game 1, he returned for the following contest and played the rest of the series as the team's fourth-line centre (late-season acquisition Maxim Lapierre filled in for Malhotra on the third line). Playing against the Boston Bruins, the Finals went to a seventh game, which the Canucks lost. Malhotra's regular season performance earned him six first-place votes out of 125 for the Selke Trophy. |group=notes}} He ranked fifth in balloting, as teammate Ryan Kesler won the distinction at the year-end Awards Ceremony. International career }} In the summer of 1997, Malhotra captained Canada's under-18 team to a championship at the 3 Nations Cup in the Czech Republic. Canada finished as tournament champions, going undefeated over six games against the Czech Republic and Slovakia in the three-country competition. The following year, Malhotra was named to the Canadian national under-20 team for the 1998 World Junior Championships, held in Finland. He was the second-youngest player on the team, behind Vincent Lecavalier. Malhotra was pointless in seven games as Canada was defeated in the quarterfinal by Russia 2–1. The following year, he was not available for the tournament as he was playing in the NHL with the Rangers. In 2000, however, he was loaned to Team Canada by the Rangers' organization, as he was still eligible as a junior. Serving as team captain, he notched two assists over seven games in the tournament, held in Sweden. Canada earned the bronze medal, defeating the United States 4–3 in a shootout. Malhotra debuted with Canada's men's team at the 2002 World Championships in Sweden. He recorded no points in seven games as Canada was eliminated in the quarterfinal by Slovakia. Personal life Malhotra was born and raised in Mississauga, Ontario, and graduated from John Fraser Secondary School. He started playing organized hockey at the age of seven. His father, Shadi, is a research chemist for Xerox. His mother, Lise, is a French Canadian and was a stay-at-home mom. Malhotra has three siblings, two brothers and a sister. Due to his mother's French background, he spoke both French and English at home. Malhotra's parents both hold doctorate degrees from the Université Laval in Quebec City – his father's in polymer chemistry and his mother's in biochemistry – and prioritized education for Malhotra. During his junior career, Malhotra was awarded the Bobby Smith Trophy as the OHL's scholastic player of the year in 1998. He has referred to it as the award he is most proud of in his hockey career.. In his initial years with the Rangers, the organization arranged for him to live with former player Doug Sulliman and his family. In September 2007, Malhotra married Joann Nash, sister of National Basketball Association (NBA) star Steve Nash and former Vancouver Whitecaps FC midfielder Martin Nash. Malhotra and Joann had their first child in the summer of 2008, a boy named Caleb. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards Notes References External links * * *Manny Malhotra's TSN Profile * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Guelph Storm alumni Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:HDD Olimpija Ljubljana players Category:HV71 players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players